Lightsabers
The lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Types Crossguard lightsaber The crossguard lightsaber, also known as the forked lightsaber, was a type of lightsaber known to be utilized by the Jedi Roblio Darté, whose weapon had two blue blades. The crossguard lightsaber was essentially a regular lightsaber with a second blade emitter protruding near the first one at a 45-degree angle to the axis of the hilt. The blade the second emitter emitted was dagger-sized. Roblio Darté's hilt was also built with a slight curve. Curved-hilt lightsaber The curved-hilt lightsaber, also called a dueling lightsaber, was a standard lightsaber design that was often seen during the prime of Form II lightsaber combat, both among the Jedi and Sith Orders. The degree of the curve at the top of the hilt in relation to the hand holds was the important factor. The curve at the bottom of the hilt (if present) only affected electronics and power core placement. The bottom curvature on many lightsabers was mostly ornamental. Double-bladed lightsaber The double-bladed lightsaber—also called a Saberstaff, Lightsaber Lance, Doublesaber, Dualsaber, Lightstaff, or the Sith lightsaber, was a specialized type of lightsaber that consisted of a single hilt with a beam emitter at both ends, resulting in a weapon that was wielded in a similar manner to a traditional quarterstaff. Indeed, the design was likely influenced by the Zabrak quarterstaff, or zhaboka.1 The double-bladed lightsaber was first invented by Dark Lords of the Old Sith Empire. However, many weapons of its design later came into the possession of the Sith's ancient adversary, the Jedi. Dual-phase lightsaber Dual-phase lightsaber was a special variant of lightsaber that used a combination of focusing crystals to create a blade that could extend up to double the original length with a simple activation. Unlike typical lightsabers, which often possessed a manual adjuster for reducing the blade emission, the dual-phased blade could be triggered in an instant, adding an element of surprise to catch an opponent off guard. Additionally, dual-phase lightsabers also had a blade-width adjust. Gantoris wielded such a lightsaber2, as did Corran Horn3. Dual phase lightsabers could also have the ability to carry different crystals, and alternate between them at the user's discretion Darksaber The Darksaber was an ancient, black-bladed lightsaber. Unlike most other lightsabers, the Darksaber's blade was nearly flat, thin, and curved to a point more typical of a metallic sword. The black core of the blade appeared to draw in all surrounding light and color, leaving a faint white, electrical aura along its edges, it hummed with a higher-pitched whine than its more common lightsaber counterparts when the blade was active, and made a sound like a whistle when it was swung. An ancient incarnation of the lightsaber, the Darksaber was a unique weapon that produced a flat, black-colored blade1 of plasma.5 Thin and curved to a point,1 a shape with more similarities to a metal sword than contemporary lightsabers,5 the Darksaber's black blade was a meter in length and appeared to draw in the very light and color around it4 like a black hole.6 This effect left the Darksaber with a faint aura of white light around the edges of its blade,1 and made looking at it for an extended period uncomfortable.4 The hilt of the Darksaber was thin and rectangular, and long enough to be grasped with two hands. It featured an angled crossguard as well as a serrated blade emitter.1 When the Darksaber's blade was activated by pressing its activation stud,4 the hum and pitch of the blade was notably higher than contemporary lightsabers,3 and the blade gave off a sound like a whistle when it was swung through the air.4 When the Darksaber came into contact with another object or an opposing lightsaber, the blade screeched, and the white outer aura that surrounded the black core of the blade crackled.3 Guard shoto Guard shoto (also referred to as lightsaber tonfa) was a rare perpendicular-gripped type of short lightsaber with a second handle extending from the main hilt at 90 degrees. Though it could be gripped by either hilt, when wielded by the perpendicular handle, it was especially useful at blocking other lightsabers. Lightsaber shoto The lightsaber shoto, commonly referred to as simply shotos, but also known as short lightsabers or lightdaggers, were essentially miniaturized lightsabers, whose purpose was primarily to serve as an off-hand weapon for those duelists seeking to employ the twin-bladed technique of Jar'Kai, but were also utilized by those Jedi and Sith whose diminutive stature made wielding full sized lightsabers impractical, or, in some cases, impossible. Lightsaber Pike The lightsaber pike, also known as the lightsaber lance, was a unique weapon that resembled a primitive halberd or spear in many aspects. As staff weapons, they were typically considered the domain of exotic weapon specialists among the Jedi. They were notably used by all Jedi Temple Guards during the Clone Wars. Many members of the Knights of Zakuul, the enforcers of justice in the Eternal Empire, were also users of these weapons. The long handle of the weapon was made of phrik alloy, which allowed it to resist lightsabers. At the end of the handle was a lightsaber blade that was shorter and thicker than a normal one. The blade could be activated by a switch further down the weapon's shaft. Including the blade, the weapon was almost as long as the wielder's body, and could keep enemies at a distance, giving the wielder the advantage of a longer reach. Lightsaber pikes could also sport a double blade. Much like the double-bladed lightsaber, however, the weapon's length was also something of a hindrance, as it did not transition well into defending, and left the wielder extremely vulnerable if an opponent managed to close in. In addition to this, the pike required a considerable amount of open space to wield effectively. As such, a user who found himself in close quarters would be at a distinct disadvantage. Sith Lightsaber Sith Lightsabers were a specialized type of weapon that catered to the needs and preferences of the Sith Lords. For the most part, the design differences were minimal, due to the typical modern lightsaber being based on original Sith designs. Sith lightsabers almost always utilized synthetic crystals as opposed to the natural crystals favored by the Jedi, a fact they considered to be a mark of superiority. Also, most Sith weapons featured an overall more aggressive design aesthetic. One of the variations on typical Sith lightsabers was the double-bladed lightsaber. Being of Sith design, these staff-weapons were sometimes referred to as Sith lightsabers, though were not to be confused with the genuine article. The design of these weapons changed greatly over the centuries since the founding of the Sith, sometimes featuring a standardized mold, other times being designed by individual wielders. Despite this evolution, they were almost always distinguished by their scarlet bloodshine blades, a result of the red coloration usually taken on by synth-crystals. Ultimately, the Sith wielded these weapons to mock the Jedi, a trait demonstrated by the regularly greater combat effectiveness the aggressive Sith Lords possessed. Lightsaber Axe The Lightsaber Axe is a rare lightsaber where the plasma forms the blade into the shape of a battle axe. This type of lightsaber was created to fit certain uses who preferred using axes as their main weapon Lightsaber/Blaster The Lightsaber/Blaster is a special kind of Lightsaber that has a built in blaster in the hilt sometimes, with the blaster permanently attached or detachable. Quad-Blade lightsaber The Quad-Blade Lightsaber is a four bladed lightsaber. That resembles the double-ended lightsaber. But has 2 blades on each end rather than one. Trainbots Saber Trainbot Sabers are lightsabers implanted in the Trainbots' arms that they can deploy when in Lightsaber combat. Ghost Saber The Ghost Saber is a rare lightsaber that is Samurai Saber The Samurai Saber Negatronic Energy Saber The Negatronic Energy Saber is a super rare lightsaber, where the blade is emitted from Negatronic energy. The blade glows dark purple, surrounded by black and has a purple aura that surrounds the blade. It makes a thunder-crack when clashed with another Lightsaber and a fiery whoosh when swung. Fire Saber The Fire Saber is a rare lightsaber that Changling Saber The Changling Saber is a unique lightsaber that was created by the first Changling Queen that resembles the shape of a regular sword with a thin blade with small curved notches in the sides of the blade that is colored Changling green, and makes a high pitched whistle when clashed. Users Heroes * Sky Blue Lightsaber and The Lunar Saber - Yuna * Double-ended, "S" shaped hilt "Brown and Light Yellow" Lightsaber - Connie * Snow White Lightsaber - Snowdrop * Teal Lightsaber and The Solarsaber - Sharon * Crystal Blue Lightsaber - Skyla * Orange Lightsaber - Apple Bloom * Light Blue Lightsaber - Sweetie Belle * Purple Lightsaber - Scootaloo * Jade Lightsaber - Button Mash * Light Tan Lightsaber - Babs Seed * Light Blue Lightsaber - Zeñorita Cebra * Dark Purple Lightsaber - Nyx * Green/Blue Lightsaber - Thomlight Sparklebu * Blue Lightsaber - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Navy Blue Lightsaber Ax - Astrid Hofferson * Purple Lightsaber - Fishlegs Ingerman * Forest Green Lightsaber - Snotlout Jorgenson * Dark Green Lightsaber - Ruffnut Thorston * Blue Lightsaber - Tuffnut Thorston * Midnight Blue Lightsaber - Moon Starlight * Lemon Yellow Lightsaber - Armor Bride * Jade Green Lightsaber - Britney Sweet * Green Lightsaber - Sweet Heart * Dark Purple Lightsaber - Scander * Pink Lightsaber - Flurry Heart * Blue Lightsaber and Teal Lightsaber - Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie * Blue Lightsaber - Blythe Baxter * Purple Lightsaber shoto - Zoe Trent * Purple Lightsaber shoto - Gail Trent * Dark Blue Lightsaber shoto - Pepper Clark * Light Green Lightsaber shoto - Russell Ferguson * Dark Green Lightsaber shoto - Vinnie Terrio * Blue Lightsaber shoto - Penny Ling * 2 Pink Lightsaber shotos - Minka Mark * Sky Blue Lightsaber shoto - Sunil Nevla * Yellow Lightsaber shoto - Mitzi * - Eliza Thornberry * - Darwin * - Wanda * - Ralphie * - Dorthy Ann * - Carlos * - Phoebe * - Tim * - Kheesha * - Arnold * - Linny * - Tuck * - Ming-Ming * - Arnold * - Gerald * - Harold * - Sid * - Stinky * - Eugene * - Helga * - Phoebe * Green Lightsaber/Blaster - Sunrise Shimmer * Green Lightsaber - Human Applejack * Light Green Lightsaber - Human Fluttershy * Light Blue Lightsaber - Human Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Lightsaber - Human Rainbow Dash * Diamond Blue Lightsaber - Human Rarity * Purple Lightsaber - Human Twilight Sparkle * Purple Lightsaber - Sugarcoat * Double ended Purple Lightsaber - Sour Sweet * Purple Lightsaber - Sunny Flare * Purple lightsaber - Lemon Zest * Purple Curved-hilt Lightsaber - Indigo Zap * Implanted Dark and Light Blue Lightsabers - Jenny Wakeman * Green Curved Hilt Lightsaber - Kitty Katswell * Blue Lightsaber - Dudley Puppy * Sky Blue Lightsaber - Mordecai * Forest Green Lightsaber shoto - Rigby * Crimson Lightsaber - Benson * Snowy white Lightsaber - Skips * Navy Blue Lightsaber - Pops * Dark Green Lightsaber - Muscle Man * White Ghost saber High-Five Ghost * Magenta Lightsaber - Margaret * Light Yellow Lightsaber shoto - Eileen * Brown Lightsaber shoto - Woody * Green crossguard lightsaber - Buzz Lightyear * Villains * Crossguard Lightsaber - Kylo Ren * 2 Darksabers - Princess Twivine Sparkle * Darksaber - Hacker * - Golden Tiara * - Ruby Ladle * Red Sith Lightsaber Shoto - Turbo * Gallery Heroes Yuna's Lightsaber.png|Yuna's Lightsaber The Lunar Saber.png|The Lunar Saber Connie's lightsaber.png|Connie's curved, double-ended Lightsaber Villains Star_wars_2_clipped_rev_1_large.png|Kylo Ren's Crossguard Lightsaber Category:Weapons Category:Lightsabers Category:Darksabers